The proposed research project involves the collaboration of the New England Research Insititue, Inc. (NERI), the Hispanic Office of Planning and Evaluation, Inc. (HOPE), and the Education Development Center, Inc. (EDC). HOPE and EDC propose to develop and implement a community-based AIDS education and skill-building program targeted to Hispanic youth in Dudley, an inner-city Boston neighborhood. The intervention involves the active participation of family, community organizations and media artists in both its design and implementation. The focus of the program is the use of peer-lead educational modules and the use of Latino arts and media to convey AIDS-related information. NERI will evaluate the impact of the intervention on (1) the community, (2) community organizations, and (3) adolescent participants in the peer-lead educational modules. For the community at large, the outcome to be evaluated is the impact of the intervention on knowledge, attitudes, and beliefs in regards to AIDS and AIDS-related behavior. For adolescents, the outcome to be evaluated is the impact of the intervention on changes in knowledge about AIDS-related behaviors, risk assessment, and decision-making.